gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Vehicles
Beta Vehicles are vehicles that were not included in the game. There are types of beta vehicles, mainly: Deleted, Spawnable, Beta Names and Beta Models. Deleted Vehicles never appear in the final game while other beta vehicles are hidden in the games' files and can be obtained though can't be appear normally in the streets or spawn in the streets. Others have been renamed or remodeled to fit in the final version of the game. Also, the some cars look more like the real cars on which they are based on compared to the final versions which may have been removed or changed to avoid copyright issues. Deleted Vehicles These are vehicles that were deleted or cut before the games' release and cannot be spawned through third party trainers or cheat device. GTA 2 Several unnamed cars never appeared in the final version.GTA 2 Beta Vehicles - WikiGTA.org GTA III ;Army Helicopter The Army Helicopter was cut. ;Brigham The Brigham was a green car that was featured in beta Grand Theft Auto III. It was based on the Chevrolet Caprice. Diablo Infernus The Diablo Infernus was a variation of the Infernus which supposably was to be driven by the Diablos. It may have been removed because it may have been too fancy for Portland. In one of King Courtney's missions, he mistakenly says "Diablo Infernus" when he requests Claude to steal him a Diablo Stallion. ;Luton The Luton, a box van, which the model's cargo compartment later became the basis for the Mule's. It was cut from GTA III.Capital Autos teaser site ;Panto The Panto was another vehicle that was cut in GTA III. The car was planned to be a four-door sedan similar to Fiat 128. ;School Bus The School Bus was meant to be appeared in GTA III but it was likely removed due to abscence of children in the game. Contrary to popular belief, Darkel never gave a mission where the player would blow up a school bus with children inside.School Bus - IGN.com ;Buggy The Buggy was a bit smaller than BF Injection and had opening doors. It was cut from GTA III. GTA Vice City Coastguard Maverick A new helicopter named the Coastguard Maverick was meant to appear in GTA VC and was probably used by the coastguards but was cut during development. Kuruma The Kuruma from GTA III was to be included but cut during development. This is evidenced in the handling files. GTA San Andreas Many previews published before the game's release told of about 425 vehicles included in-game. ;Airtrain The plane previously seen in Vice City and Liberty City was replaced by the AT-400. Model, texture, in-game text and handling still exist. ;Civilian Patriot A civilian version of the Patriot was meant to appear, but it was reworked to a army Patriot. ;Bloodring Banger Another Bloodring Banger was planned to appear in GTA San Andreas. Only the "bloodra" (based on the Glendale) is featured, but the model, texture, handling and in-game text of the "bloodrb" (based on the GTA Vice City Glendale) remains, although the model is highly corrupt. The "bloodrb" in San Andreas, however, does not appear to resemble an Oceanic, but rather a Glendale, like the "bloodra". It can be used with modifications. Dashhound Found in files as "dach.txd". It had GTA III truck wheels, different lights and a California number plate. It is unknown if this was going to be an actual vehicle (possibly a bus, since "Dashhound" is a misspelling of "Dachshund", parodying the Greyhound bus and it shares the same textures as Bus) or just a map object resembling one. The vehicle was probably a dog catcher truck since "Dacschund" is a race of dog, very similar in pronuntion to "Dash-hound" and the texture represents a dog and an ID number. FBI Car The FBI Car was cut. It was similar to the Las Venturas police car, but had a different grille. The model was to be featured in an unused cutscene. The model and a low quality texture still exists in the game and can be turned into a drivable vehicle via use of modifications. Stinger was on beta version it was removed on final version and replaced ZR350. ;Idaho The Idaho would make a return on the game, however it was cut without any reason, the car can be used through modifications. ;Float A totally new vehicle. Despite its name, it does not seem to be a boat. It appears to be either a parade float or a maglev train. ;Rio The famous boat from Vice City was meant to come back in San Andreas. Apart from the handling and text, there is no leftover. ;Roller Another new vehicle. Nothing is known about it but its handling. It appears to be either a steam roller or a second golf cart. A GXT entry for the Roller exists. Skateboard A cut weapon in GTA: San Andreas but also a vehicle. It was cut during the development of the game and was planned to be introduced in the mission Madd Dogg's Rhymes. In the PS2, the HUD icon is the only remains. However, in the PC version it is a complete weapon, but it can only be found in one of the game's beta interiors. Nonetheless, the weapon will only appear if it is enabled in the game's files. If not enabled, it will be a Knife. GTA Liberty City Stories ;Bullion It was probably a customized Stallion or a Shelby GT500. The only remaining data is GXT entry. Bus It was removed, but can be spawned by a Cheat Device. DeadDodo Appears in handling file as possibly leftover of GTA VC engine. Can be spawned via Cheat Device, but it crashes the game. ;Sultan According to text file, possibly the Sultan was going to appear in the game. Unnamed car A civilian version of the Taxi/Police Car was cut. A beige model appears on the opening cutscene of Crazy '69' as Leon McAffrey's car. It can be turned into a drivable vehicle via use of Modifications ;Ghost The known boat from GTA III does not appear in the game though the files still exist. It can be spawned via Cheat Device. ;Police Maverick Was meant to appear in game likely on the Liberty City Police Department HQ's helipad in Staunton Island, but was cut for unknown reasons, possibily because there weren't entrances to helipad. It can be obtained via Cheat Devices. Top Fun Textures appear in GTA3PSPHR.img and GTA3PS2.img. It cannot be spawned and it is possibly a leftover from VC engine. Cyclone GT Cyclone GT was a cut car. Name hints that it was a sports car. It was cut for unknown reason. The only remaining data of the car is its GXT entry.ENGLISH.gxt/CYCLONE/Cyclone GT Lancer MF1 Lancer MF1 was a cut car. Name hints that it was a sports car. It was cut for unknown reason. The only remaining data of the car is its GXT entry. The ID (MCLARN) suggesst that the car was similar to McLaren.ENGLISH.gxt/MCLARN/Lancer MF1 Skoiloine Skoiloine was a cut car. It was cut for unknown reason. The only remaining data of the car is its GXT entry. The ID (SKYLINE) suggests that the car was similar to Nissan Skyline.ENGLISH.gxt/SKYLINE/Skoiloine Supra Supra was a cut car. It was possibly cut because of copyrighted name. The only remaining data of the car is its GXT entry. The name suggest that the car was similar to Toyota Supra.ENGLISH.gxt/SUPRA/Supra Impreza WRX Impreza WRX was a cut car. It was possibly cut because of copyrighted name. The only remaining data of the car is its GXT entry. The name suggests that the car was based on Subaru Impreza WRX.ENGLISH.gxt/SUBARU/Impreza WRX GTA Vice City Stories ;Ambassador A new boat which was cut. It was still listed in the official game guide, but its picture was accidentally replaced with the Speeder's, so nothing is known about this boat. ;Coastguard Maverick Coastguard Maverick was either cut again or was just a leftover from the cut vehicle in GTA Vice City. ;Kuruma A comeback four-door sedan in GTA III and LCS, but it was cut, maybe it was a leftover from GTA Vice City engine. ;VCN Maverick The VCN Maverick would appear in the game (as shown in a Rockstar's video about helicopters in Vice City Stories), but was cut without explanation, it can still be accessed via Cheat Devices. Unnamed bike An unnamed motorcycle (possibly a different Streetfighter or PCJ-600) was cut. GTA IV Andromada The Andromada plane from San Andreas was cut in the early development of GTA IV. Only the handling remains. Buffalo According to audio files, the Buffalo was a cut car until The Ballad of Gay Tony. Caddy According to some hidden audio files, the golf cart was already planned to be available in GTA IV. Its appearance was also delayed until The Ballad of Gay Tony. Coach The Coach was cut during the development of GTA IV. Its image can be seen in the Higgins Helitours commercial. It was very similar to the GTA San Andreas Coach Dodo This second plane was also cut from GTA IV, the handling can still be found in the game files. Fighter Another new plane, possibly a jet fighter similar to the Hydra, which was cut was meant to be introduced in GTA IV. Majestic This car from GTA San Andreas could appear in Liberty City. It has possibly become the Faction, as they are both based on G-body Buicks. Only few audio files still exist. NOOSE Boxville The NOOSE variant of the Boxville can be seen in the background of an early GTA IV screenshot. Previon The Previon from GTA San Andreas was meant to return in Grand Theft Auto IV, but only some audio files remained. It could've served as the basis of the Futo. As both cars are similar. Unnamed SUV In the CNT show, "I'm Rich", behind Alfonso Vasquez's wife, is an SUV that didn't make it into the final game. Shamal A private jet can be seen in the TV show I'm Rich, most likely being the Shamal from GTA San Andreas with the GTA IV rendition. S.W.A.T. The S.W.A.T. APC from GTA San Andreas was cut but finally made available in TBoGT. Angel - Daemon - Diabolus - Hexer - Lycan - Nightblade - Revenant - Wolfsbane Eight chopper motorbikes, finally made available in The Lost and Damned, already had their model and texture in GTA IV. They can be used ingame like normal bikes with help of some minor modifications. GTA: The Lost and Damned Admiral A different Admiral (internally named "admiral2") was meant to be featured in GTA: The Lost and Damned. It is believed that this was going to be the old Admiral (based on a Mercedes). Very few files still exist. Biff The same like above, however there is no clue about differences with basic truck. Rhino The Rhino tank was cut from the final version, although some files still exist. GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony Robin A small new car. Its only leftover is the handling. Its name was probably derived from the three-wheeled car Reliant Robin. It can also be a parody of the Mercedes-Benz Smart. Beta Names These are the vehicles that had their names cut before the games' release and then renamed again. There were no changes of the car and deletion of it, only the name have been rechanged. Below are lists of vehicles that their names changed. GTA III GTA Vice City GTA San Andreas GTA Vice City Stories GTA IV GTA The Lost and Damned GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony Spawnable Vehicles Similar to the deleted vehicles but the difference is that they can be spawned through mods or cheat devices. GTA San Andreas RC Cam A "remote controlled" vehicle that is disguised as a pot. It is never used in the game, is rideable and can support two people. However, the name suggests that CJ drives the RC Cam when the player uses first-person view. It is possible that this was used in a mission for Zero, controlling the camera disguised as a plant. RC Raider Appears only during Zero's cutscene in mission Wear Flowers in Your Hair. It does not appear anywhere else, but can be spawned via trainers. Additional modifications are needed to control the helicopter. FBI Truck An APC that was cut before the game's release. It was planned to appear in the cut mission The Truth is Out There. [[Utility Trailer|'Utility Trailer' ]] A trailer that can be attached to Utility Van. It is unknown why it does not appear in regular game. Freight Box An unused freight carriage, which was intended to be pulled by the [[Freight|'Freight']]. It can be spawned through the use of trainers, but it will not be attached to the rails and thus be useless. However, it is still possible to utilise the vehicle as a carriage through modifications. GTA Liberty City Stories Dodo The famous small plane from GTA III was to be reintroduced in LCS. It can be spawned via trainers, but the lack of acceleration renders the plane as useless. It doesn't have in-game name. Hunter GTA LCS was made with use of GTA VC engine. The Hunter is proof and can be spawned via using trainers, has working weaponry, but does not have in-game name and cannot be used for Vigilante missions. RC Goblin and RC Raider Both remote controlled helicopters appear in GTA LCS files, possibly as leftovers of GTA VC engine. They are never used in-game and can be spawned via trainers. The game will crash if you will try to enter them without cheat devices. VCN Maverick Another unused helicopter. It barely has any upward thrust, although the player can yaw (slowly) and bank it left and right, much like the slide-door Police Maverick. Ghost The Ghost from GTA III remains. It is mostly useless as it cannot turn left or right unless the player hits an object that forces the boat to turn. It has loose graphics because some parts can be see-through and when you enter the shade in the boat, the player will become invisible. It is possible that it was going to be used in Shoot the Messenger because it is the only boating mission in LCS. Interestingly, it has in-game text. DeadDodo The full-winged Dodo from III and VC exists in the game, but is unused. If it is spawned, it will appear for an instant and then the game will freeze/crash. It is possible that it was originally flying in the air and was destroyable. Panlantic The constriction van from III exist, but only in Cheat Devices. Bus The vehicle from GTA III still exist, but only through via trainer. GTA Vice City Stories FBI Rancher FBI Rancher was cut. However, it can be spawned through cheat devices. VCN Maverick The VCN chopper was cut or is a leftover from GTA VC engine. However, it can be spawned through cheat devices. GTA The Lost and Damned Tampa The Tampa was originally supposed to spawn around Liberty City. Now it is seen only in introduction's cutscene. It is available to be driven in The Ballad of Gay Tony. GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony Brickade A stumpy looking truck that was cut. It can be obtain through modifications and downloading save files. "policew" Wrecked version of Police Cruiser. It does not appear in any mission and can be spawned, driven and damaged like a normal vehicle. It could have been a decoy car for a mission. Beta Models These are vehicles that were changed or their colors cut during development. A few of this are aesthetic changes, includes removal of rims, spoilers, etc. Some beta models can be obtained through cheat devices while others not. GTA 2 * The vehicles in the beta version looked vastly different, and were more detailed. GTA III * All vehicles had the same wheel design, which is only used on the Stinger, Banshee and Cheetah in the final game. * Almost all vehicles had similar (somewhat more realistic) doorhandles. * The headlights and grille of the Blista were different, and it lacked a badge. * The Bobcat originally had a rollcage. * The front-end of the Cheetah was slightly different, lacking a badge. * The Dodo's wings were cut short. * The Esperanto and Idaho once had hydraulics. * The front-end of the Idaho was slightly different. * The Infernus more closely resembles a Lamborghini Diablo. * The front-end of the Kuruma was less boxish, and its bumpers didn't stick out. * The Patriot had a lower ground clearance. * LCPD Police and Enforcer had different livery colors. The colors were changed from NYPD style blue and white to LAPD style black and white.Police Car - IGN.com * The Police Helicopter originally was all white, like the helicopter in The Exchange (GTA III). * The Sentinel more closely resembled a BMW 5 Series. * The Stinger's front-end was smoother and lacked a badge. * Taxis were originally only all yellow, lacking a checker pattern on the side. * The Yardie Lobo had a blue and yellow design. * The Mr. Whoopee was red instead of grey.Red Mr. Whoopee GTA Vice City * The Blista Compact originally looked almost identical to the Honda CRX and featured the letters GPX on the back.Blista Compact - IGN.com * The Infernus had thin rectangles for its headlights and taillights and had larger spoilers.Infernus - IGN.com * The Moonbeam was originally, implied, to have sliding rear doors. * The VCPD Cruiser were originally white with red and blue stripes, similar to early Miami police cars.Police Car - IGN.com * The Sentinel originally had different rear styling. * The Virgo originally had a different look.Virgo - IGN.com * The Washington originally had different frontal styling.Washington - IGN.com * The Sabre and Sabre Turbo had different front grilles.Sabre - IGN.com * The Angel was different and also had different color. * The Hermes had a different grille.Hermes - IGN.com * The Patriot's original GTA 3 model can be seen in early screenshots. * The Cabbie's original GTA 3 model can be seen in early screenshots. * The Faggio's headlight was round in early screenshots.http://i958.photobucket.com/albums/ae65/severender/BETA.jpg * The Regina's taillights were originally metal rimmed and had a reverse lamp.http://s958.photobucket.com/albums/ae65/severender/?action=view&current=regina.jpg * The Rancher used to have different wheel rims.http://s958.photobucket.com/albums/ae65/severender/?action=view&current=rancher.jpg * The Walton used to have different wheel rims.http://i958.photobucket.com/albums/ae65/severender/walton.jpg * The Police Maverick was originally blue instead of green. GTA San Andreas * Many cars had different rims.Rims + Vice City rendition - gtasanandreas.net * Most cars from GTA Vice City were identical to that rendition (Walton, Greenwood, Sabre, Oceanic, Admiral, etc). * The Bullet had a different look. Instead of one hood scoop and stripe, it had two.Beta Bullet - Portuguese GTA Wiki * The Camper had a light blue/yellow/black paintjob.Camper - gtasanandreas.net * The Clover had different taillights.Clover - gtasanandreas.net * The Combine Harvester originally had a green body color, no stepbars into the driver cab, and a less detailed combine head.Combine Harvester - IGN.com * The Elegant's appearance features a gray front bumper, a body-colored rear bumper, and a simpler lower mask. * The Fortune had different headlights.Fortune - IGN.com * The Freight had a boxcar variant.Freight - WikiGTA * The HPV-1000 had different decals.HPV-1000 - IGN.com * The Hydra originally was very different; the full beta picture can be seen in the Zero RC shop. * The Jester had a different front bumper.Jester - Portuguese GTA Wiki * The Journey had a different yellow and blue stripe vinyl.Journey - gtasanandreas.net * The Landstalker roof and design was flatter than the final design.Landstalker - IGN.com * The News Chopper had "VCN" text on it, and was also named as such in the game files. (vcnmav.dff/txd) * The NRG-500 had the racing number 1 instead of 46. The NRG-500 box at Zero RC still features the number 1.http://www.rockstargames.com/sanandreas/screens/screen07.html * The Sanchez was similar to the Vice City rendition.Sanchez - IGN.com * The San Fierro Police Car (and possibly the Premier and the Taxi) had a closer resemblance with a Chevrolet Caprice with a different grille, rounded "beached whale" design, and it also features the skirted rear fenders of 1991-1992 Caprices.Image:Police-GTASA-SFPD-beta-front.png The model is featured during the cutcene of the mision End of the line * The Savanna had a different grille, different rear bumper and only 2 doors.Savanna front - IGN.comSavanna rear - gtasanandreas.net * The Stratum had en emblem on the hood.Stratum - IGN.com * The Taxi was identical to its Vice City rendition. In the same screenshot, the Police Car is light blue instead of black.Taxi - gtasanandreas.net * A very early screenshot showed a Sparrow in place of a Police Maverick. Some believe that either the Maverick model wasnt finished yet, or at one point the Sparrow was going be used as a second Police aircraft.Police Sparrow - IGN.com * Each city had its own Police Maverick and police bike.Police Maverick - gtasanandreas.netHPV1000 - gtasanandreas.net *In early screenshots, helicopter rotor blades were similar to that of Vice City rotor blades. http://www.gtasanandreas.net/screenshots/gallery.php?image=493 GTA Liberty City Stories * Originally, the Police was similar to pre-9/11 police cars but it was changed to dark blue. * The PCJ-600 was similar to the Vice City and San Andreas renditionPCJ 600 - IGN.com. Also there was once a golden PCJ 600 but was cutGolden PCJ 600 - IGN.com. * There was a yellow Stinger, supposedly used by the Sicilian MafiaFile:Stinger-GTALCS-yellow-front.jpg * There was an orange Landstalker, a blue Perennial and a red Idaho. All three were removed. GTA Vice City Stories * The Cholo Sabre was once colored blue at the early stage of the development, but was changed. Also, the car was colored white with stripes later. GTA IV * The Enforcer was going to share chassis with the Boxville.NOOSE Boxville - IGN.com * The Taxi had a black variant. * The Merit had a different grille. * The Annihilator was missing a yellow stripe.Annihilator - IGN.com * The Marbelle looked more like the Ford Granada it was primarily based on.Marbelle - IGN.com * The Cabby had a different grille. Turismo - IGN.comIt also had different headlights. * The Police Cruiser had registration number on the trunk. * The NRG 900 had a Shitzu badge on it. * All Squalos had a blue color scheme.Image:BetaSqualo.png * The Stretch had a different grille. * There was a Banshee on the TV show "I'm Rich" that had two stripes in the middle, a custom front bumper, and the center of the wheels are black. * The Turismo had different rims, as seen on the TV show, I'm Rich. * The Super GT had decals on its rear.Image:BetaSuperGT.png * The Maverick had a two-blade rotor and closed rear doors.Image:Maverick-GTA4-twoblade-art.jpg * The Maverick also had different color varients that were cut. They can be seen on the TV shows. * The Schafter had a grille-mounted Benefactor emblem, like the Mercedes-Benz it is based on.Image:Schafterad.png * The Comet had a bigger badge. GTA The Lost and Damned * The Daemon, the Diabolus, the Hexer and the Nightblade had their names written on them. * The Angel had side panniers, like in GTA Vice City. GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony * The Skylift looked more like its real-life counterpart, the Sikorsky S-64 "Skycrane". References }} f Category:Vehicles Category:Beta Vehicles